Expect the Unexpected
by Yril
Summary: Oh dang, I messed up Quis and Seifer. Corrected 'em. Sorry! Finale for Quis and Seifer, two hard headed warrior from FF8!
1. Chapter 1

Hmm…Love story is really not my type but seeing Quistis and Seifer don't have much story to tell…I'll try one. Enjoy.

It was one of those nights where students sneaked into the training centre for a late night date. Quistis patrolled the empty hallway of the garden alone and stopped at the entrance of the closed library. She leant on the side bar and looked down at the smooth running water. She saw her own reflection in the blue water and sighed deeply.

Quistis was a pretty girl at the age of twenty, slightly older than her friends. Unlike the other girls in the circle, she wasn't as lively and graceful as them. She was rather stern and a workaholic. A worrywart, Selphie used to say. Her daily activities were all concerning the garden's welfare. All these made her a no-fun-grown-up.

Young Trepe leant closer to have a better look at herself. As she tried to straighten her golden hair clumsily with her fingers, she felt a slap on the back of her head.

"Ouch!" She whirled around to find Seifer Almasy smirking foolishly. "Seifer! What was that for?"

"Consider it pure joy sister that you've found a companion late at night like this," he swing around teasingly and she saw a bottle of whisky in his hand. "What's the matter? Couldn't afford a mirror? After working your ass off this place?"

"I wasn't looking for a companion, thank you. I see you are drunk," she said as-a-matter-of-factly. "You break two rules, Seifer. One for drinking and another for wondering around at this hour."

"I wasn't wondering," he took a few steps towards Quistis and lost his balance. He collapsed into the horrified Quistis. He had Quistis trapped between the bar and him. When he spoke next, he was so close that she could smell the sickening odor of whisky. "I wasn't wondering."

"Get a grip, Seifer!" She warned. "You still have the exam field tomorrow!"

"How many times has it been?" He backed off and slumped onto the wooden bench nearby. He emptied the bottle in a gulp and let it rolled to Quistis' feet. "I just won't pass."

The Garden Instructor was surprised that she actually found his ego maniac student breaking down. For once, she could hear remorse in his shaky voice. "You will if you stick to the rules. Tame the wild beast in you, will ya? Listen to instructions and you'll do fine."

"Right..." Seifer felt his eyelid weighted a ton and let them fall. Darkness surrounded his until she heard the bossy woman's voice snapped through her again.

"Get up," she snapped. "You can't sleep here."

Quistis sighed deeply as she saw him struggling to get up from the bench. Deep inside her, she felt an ounce of guilt. They are, after all, childhood friends. Sometimes she failed to understand why he was an outcast among them all. Besides being the Sorceress' Knight, of course. With another frowned, she found herself helping the limping man back to the infirmary. "Come on, get some sleep."

His room was as messy as his brain. Weapon magazines, dirty clothes and empty bottles were all over the place. After dumping him on his bed, Quistis picked up some trash and old magazines to be thrown away. The dirty clothes were piled up at one corner before she turned off the lights. Before she leaves, she left a note on his desk for him. For once, Quistis smiled when she heard the drunk child snored lightly as he tossed and turned in his own bed.

The next morning, Seifer woke up to find his room somehow unusual. It was neater and more spacious than it had been ages ago. He stood up and felt like there were two monkeys fighting for a banana in his head. When he walked over to grab his towel, he saw a note on the table.

_All the best for tomorrow. _

_Ins. Trepe_

Seifer read the note a couple of times. Finally, he grinned as he slotted the note into his pocket.

_To be continued…Or should I continue?_


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them. Tell me if this piece isn't interesting kay? Thanks. Oh ya, I'm not so sure I get Raijin and Fujin's name correctly when I typed this. Sorry for the error.

* * *

The next morning Quistis was rather free. The writing exams were over and Xu was officially in charge of the field exams. She went to the cafeteria alone to enjoy a quiet meal. She watched a few exam candidates sitting across her table. They were nervous and excited at the same time. It sort of reminded her when Squall, Zell and Selphie were taking the same exam previously. It all seemed so long ago now…

She scarcely finished her dish when she saw Seifer passed by the cafeteria. Fujin and Raijin were following closely from behind as usual. He looked a bit weary and cranky. He turned to speak something to them but saw Quistis instead. Pretended to be brave and confident, he quickly wiped the weariness away and replaced it with a smirk. Quistis sighed and resumed her meal. Raijin and Fujin exchanged suspicious look.

* * *

_Following rules sucks!_ Seifer screamed inside his head after the field exam. His head throbbed from the fall earlier thanks to a punk in his team who monkey around. On the way back to Balamb Garden, he sat quietly in the car with one hand in the pocket – toying with a piece of folded paper. The enemies were piece of cake, Seifer could take them down with two eyes closed. Yet the three seventeen year old cadets were boasting aloud on how they defeated those monsters.

"Hey," a brunette guy in glasses nudged him. Seifer glared at him and wanted to break his thin neck. "Easy, I just want to thank you for catching me during the fall.

"Trust me," Seifer snorted. "I regretted that every moment in my life."

When they reached the garden, Seifer avoided the crowd and chose to retreat silently to his room. The moment he chucked his weapon aside, he collapsed into his bed. It was surprising tired for Seifer. He murmured to himself, "Following rules consumed so much energy".

With one arm shielding his eyes from the bright sun, he rolled to a side and recalled the mission in Timber. The electricity was down and the train dead. Some _bird brains_ and _chicken legs_ were trapped in the tunnel with a bunch of monsters. Apparently Timber Owls could not handle them alone, he reminded himself to tell Rinoa that later. It was dark in the tunnel and he was stuck with three walking and talking _soft toys_.

At one point, he was tempted to go his own way since the _soft toys_ were making so much noise. But guess what? As he leant back against the tunnel to watch them break into a silly argument, he put his hand into a pocket and felt a piece of paper. Quistis' bossy face popped up and he changed his mind reluctantly. That guy in glasses ought to thank Quistis too because her bossy face popped up again during the fall.

"Following instruction and teamwork, huh?" Seifer smirked at that thought. "If I still fail, I've got some instructor's ass to kick."

* * *

The air was humid, Seifer shifted uncomfortably under the hot sun. He took a step into the sea water. The drowsiness was unbearable, he felt as though he was drunk. Taking off his coat, Seifer dived into the crystal clear water. The cooling effect was awesome. He held his breath, closed his eyes and let his weary body float freely.

Then the sun and the palm trees disappeared. He opened his eyes abruptly only to find himself surrounded by darkness. Panic rose to his chest and he began to gag. He paddled and kicked frantically to surface but to no avail. No matter how hard he swam upright, there seemed to be no surface. He began to feel dizzy and his lungs were about to burst. Just to make matter worse, he head the sound of train coming right at him.

It got closer and closer and…_get me out of here!_ He screamed inside. That was when a pair of hand appeared out of nowhere and clasped around his arms and shoulder. Slowly, he began to rise and saw light. Up, up, up till he burst into surface to take a big gulp of air. After catching his breathe, he turned around to find out who was his savior. There, a few inches away from him was the woman in full lips and attractively wet brown hair. Her deadly familiar eyes were soft and gentle on his.

"Quistis?"

* * *

"What the-?" Seifer woke up in his room and blinked hard to focus. The sky had darkened. He dragged himself with great effort into the bathroom for a quick shower. Under the cold running water, he spoke to himself. "A little nice favor and your imagination ran wild huh, Seifer?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Hmm...anoher chapter. Thanks for the review, Quisty Almasy. It's very encouraging.

* * *

Just like every other field exam, the candidates panted back and forth while waiting for the results. Most of them were dead nervous. Seifer? He just leant against one wall and polished his gunblade with Fujin and Raijin standing nearby. This year, Xu delivered the results. 

After what seemed like forever, Xu appeared before the candidates at the second floor hall. She had a file clasped tightly on her chest. Everyone stiffened. Xu announced that only five candidates out of fifteen succeed this time.

"Dubois," she called out the first name. "Lot Dubois."

The guy in glasses smiled brightly. He gave a polite nod to the rest before disappearing behind Xu.

"Saturn," the second candidate. "Beatrice Saturn. Grey, Don Grey."

There was a long pause thereafter. Xu looked into her file and grinned. When she lifted her head next, she was looking straight at Seifer. "Almasy. Finally, Seifer."

Seifer's chest was full. Raijin jumped and hooted while Fujin clapped her hands. The rest gazed in amazement while some actually congratulated him with thumb ups. His mind was a mixture of pride and also confusion. The last candidate was a girl in short black hair. Seifer watched her disappeared behind Xu before walking slowly towards the same direction. He felt all eyes on him, like he was floating down the red carpet…

_Whack!_

"Walk faster," Xu hit Seifer's bottom with her file. Everyone laughed, "This isn't beauty pageant contest."

"HEY!" He lost his cool. "WATCH IT LADY!"

"Oh, just walk!" She waved him away and told the rest to dismiss.

* * *

The next day, five succeed candidates were promoted to SeeDs. They had their uniforms and their own room. The same night, a ball was held. Yea, it was the same one where Rinoa hypnotized Squall. This time, Selphie was in charged. Seifer read the poster at the hallway and grunted. Selphie had made it in the sense that everyone must dress up _nicely_ for the _grand_ ball except for the five new SeeDs. 

"I rather wear a gorilla's costume than that SeeD uniform."

* * *

Quistis opened her wardrobe to review a series of battle suits. Only three distinct dresses were neatly hung at one corner. That, she had Selphie to thank. A golden dress with silver linen and one too-short-pink-dress for two consecutive birthdays. The other was a black blended with red gown for Christmas. 

"Quisty!" Selphie knocked frantically at her door. "Cone on, it's going to start!"

"Hello, person in charge. Why am I needed so early?" Quistis opened the door and the shorter girl in emerald dress barged in.

"Here," she passed a brown box to Quistis. "Put it on, it's an early Christmas present. Irvan and I shared. Oh ya, wear your hair down tonight."

"What? No," Quistis quickly said. "I liked it up. Besides, it'll be hot to let it down."

"Rinoa's not complaining."

"I'm not her, Selphie."

The taller woman's voice was calm but those words came out hard. She did not like to be compared, particularly to Rinoa. It often raised plenty of questions she could not answer. Selphie understood but was curious.

"Just between us, Quisty." The girl who had her short hair straightened and pinned up at one side asked, "When you said you were only trying to take over Sis Ellione's place in Squall's heart at the seaside, do you mean it?"

"Just between us, Selphie." Quistis bended till they met face to face. "I never doubt my words."

Selphie saw the same flash of confident in Quistis' eyes and was convinced. She gave Quistis a hug, robbed her hair clip and disappeared behind the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Yo, I'm back. Was away for awhile due to one long examination. Currently I'm having one short break so I quickly slot in these few chapters. Honestly, I don't have much time to even proof read them. So...I apologize in advance for any typing error. Do read and review, okay? Thanks!

* * *

At eight, the crowd began to form. Selphie took her position on stage to welcome everyone and announced the events of the night. She spotted Irvine in his usual outfit and cowboy hat at one corner, cajoling a bunch of girls to take shooting lessons. Zell was talking animatedly to Squall. Both of them were in turtle neck sweater and slacks. Rinoa with her hair tugged neatly behind her ears had her arms around Squall's. 

Selphie scanned the room desperately and finally saw Quistis Trepe. She entered the hall and heads turned 180°. The black bare back dress with a high slit on one side looked absolutely gorgeous on the tall woman. The edges and the waist of the dress were filled with fine germs. Finally, she wore her hair loose till her waist. One side was tugged behind her ear to reveal a long silver earring. A grey linen scarf wrapped around her slender arms.

Zell choked on his coke. Irvine and Selphie winked at each other while the Trepies goggled longingly. Quistis went red and quickly find her way to join Headmaster Cid and Xu. Selphie clasped her hands in delight and said, "Welcome once again. First of all, let us give a hand to the new SeeDs!"

There was a loud cheer and four SeeDs emerged to the dance floor. Quistis spotted Dan, Lot, Lunae and Beatrice but no Seifer. When the music began, he was still missing. Quistis suspected that he was hiding on purpose. "Excuse me," she said to Rinoa and Selphie later then tore herself from the crowd.

At the empty hallway, she remembered the last time Squall became a SeeD. She remembered seeing Squall dancing with Rinoa. The way that girl walked up to him, Quistis wondered if Squall would have danced with her if she had asked him the same way. Then she remembered that she was sacked on the same day and poured out her heart content to Squall. He, in return, gave her a cold shoulder.

"That oxymoron," she cursed under her breath. "No. Those oxymorons."

* * *

The other oxymoron that Quistis mentioned was no other than Seifer Almasy. Somehow she had a feeling that guy would be at the car park. Bumping into Fujin at the garden confirmed this. At the dim car park, she noted a yellow car with music so loud she could hear from the outside. She knocked at the car window and it was winded down a few moments later. Seifer was lying inside, blasting some rock music that send migraine to Quistis. He glanced up at her then smirked before ignoring her presence. 

Quistis reached into the car to turn off the music. Suddenly, they were surrounded by a heavy stab of silence. The stillness was highly uncomfortable. "What do you want?"

"What are you doing here when you are supposed to be at the ball? In you SeeD uniform," she added when she saw him in his same old coat. "Where is your uniform?"

"Give me a break. Parties and balls are not my thing," he turned on the music. "Besides, the uniform looks like garbage."

Quistis reached into the car again to turn off the music. Seifer was truly annoyed at this point. "What the hell you want? I aint't going to that crap."

"Congratulations, Seifer Almasy. I'm happy for you," she beamed. "Lot told me about the rescue."

"Ahh..." he answered indifferently. "That sissy. Fine, thank you. Now leave me alone. I'm celebrating, can't you see?"

When he turned on the music the next time, Quistis reached into the car again but Seifer battled furiously with her for the remote control. She reached out for the tiny remote control, Seifer caught one of her hands, she slapped his, he pushed her then…her head hit the window. "Ouch!"

"Hey," Seifer kicked the door open once she retreated to a good distance. She had her hands rubbing the back of her head. He wasn't sure what to do so he said, "It's wasn't my fault. You were the one-"

"Yeah, of course it's my fault!" She scowled at him. "What was I thinking? Coming all the way here to make you join us? That's like hoping the sun would rise on the West, isn't it? You just want to be cast away forever, right? The one and only!"

"That's-" Seifer wanted to shoot back but tilt his head one side instead when he had a good look at her. The slit, the bare back and the hair. He whistled, "Whoa."

"What?" She glared at him with her hands crossed.

"Nice."

"Is that all you can say? Nice?"

Seifer's eye twitched. "Okay. Let's try this again. It's awesome, wonderful, magnificent, marvelous, mesme-"

Quistis went over to whoop his head. Seifer laughed and turned off the music for the last time. "Alright, you got my attention. What do you really want? Did Squall sent you over to seduce me or something?"

Quistis chose to ignore that cruel remark and headed to the exit. "I'm going back to the ball, Seifer. It's either you come along or go ahead, continue to spoil your eardrums. But Seifer, nobody celebrates alone."

When she turned away from him, he called out. "Wait, I have a better idea."


	5. Chapter 5

Quistis did not get back her hair clip yet but Seifer offered a rubber band he removed from his lunch box. It was great to be in her usual outfit again though the dress Irvine and Selphie got her deserved a praise. She adjusted her glasses for the hundredth time in the car thanks to the bumpy road. 

Seifer glanced sideway at his ex-instructor once in awhile. She seemed restless. One moment she was jamming the radio, the next moment she was winding the window up and down. Finally, she got weary and stared at the night sky instead. Throughout the drive, she never look at him, neither did she questions their whereabouts. This was a good thing for Seifer. He appreciated the trust given. 

"We're almost there." 

Quistis only grunted in reply. It had been a long day for her regardless what day it was. Monday to Sunday, marking exam sheets, keeping up with students' performances and taking extra long route to avoid Trepies. The starts at the sky seemed to hypnotize her and made her eye lids felt heavy. 

"What?" Seifer wasn't satisfied with her reaction. "Miss the ball already? Regret for coming with me? You wished you've ne-" 

"Don't push it, Seifer." She winded down the window and popped her head out. "Mmm…ocean?" 

"Yeah," a little down the sandy path was the big blue ocean. When they got nearer, he skidded dangerously to one side, sending Quistis slamming hard into his shoulder. She gave a yelp of shocked then slapped his already throbbing shoulder equally hard. 

He twitched but grinned when he saw her searching furiously for her fallen glasses. The Silver (imagine whatever cool and expensive car you want here) halted just a few feet away from the water and Seifer got down. Quistis trailed after him after she had found her glasses. She kept a distance though; she did not want to wet her shoes. Seifer on the other hand, removed his boots and folded his pants to knee level. Quistis watched him walked into the water then turned to give her an inviting look. She narrowed her eyes then crossed her arms.   
"That's the Trepe I always know," he clicked his tongue. "Always on guard, huh? All work and no play. You're no fun, Quistis. Do you know that?"   
Once more, she chose to ignore his remark. She leant on the car and looked up at the night sky. "Enjoy yourself, Seifer." 

The tall bloke removed his coat too before walking deeper into the water. He remembered how he used to do the same at Matron's place. He had always been…alone. Quistis continued to stare into the sky, thinking about her past too. For a tender age, she had already taken up adults' responsibility. Was that the reason she was a bit different from other girls? Was she an outcast too? Like Seifer? At the though of Seifer, she cast a long look at him. 

Seifer was starring at her for don't know how long. He had his hands on his hips. Something was wrong, she opened her mouth to say something but it was too late. Seifer lifter one hand, cast two spells and she was thrown into the water. She lost her glasses for good this time. 

"SEIFER, YOU OXYMORON!" She shrieked at the laughing Seifer.   
Next, Shiva jumped in. This was followed by Cross Fire and ended with Shockwave Pulsar. The next thing they knew, both were equally wet and mad at each other. Seifer set up a fire and they sat at opposite sides, as far away as possible from each other. 

"Should have gone home," she sulked. 

"Trust me; you wouldn't want to ruin your reputation by going back so wet." 

"My reputation, for your information had gone down a great deal just by being near you." 

"Then why come this far?" He was taken back at those words but did well to hide his displease. 

"I guess I was happy for you, for becoming a SeeD." 

"You mean you are being nice to me now because I'm finally a SeeD? Whatever policy is that?" 

"Of course not! I hope…I think this will end the barrier between you and us."   
"_Us_ who? What if I fail again this time? You'll still be the Squall Angel thingy? Walk passes me with your haughty eyes and pretended not to notice me?" 

Quistis found herself glaring at him again. Those words stung like crazy but then again, his questions made her think. Why did she agree to come out with Seifer? Why bother? Was she really discriminating? Did she accept him because he was a SeeD already? 

"So," she said quietly. "That's what I am to you, huh? That's how you think of me? Fine, go ahead and keep thinking that way." 

"Yeah, why bother what I think? After all, what Squall thinks must have matter the most." He started raving. 

"Enough, I'm telling you." Quistis clenched her fist until her knuckles turned white. 

"Squall's An-" 

From a distance, a bunch of youngsters exchanged bewildered look. "Did you feel an earthquake?" 


	6. Chapter 6

After Quistis excused herself that day, Squall did not see her again until the next morning when she was running late for her first lesson. It was unlike her to be late for anything. Earlier and earliest, yes. Late, never. Later in the evening, he found her in one empty classroom. She sneezed when he walked towards her?" 

"Alright there?" 

"Apparently," she said without looking up. She was more busy hunting for tissues. "I catch a cold, thanks to some jerk." 

Squall hesitated for a moment before reaching into his pocket to retreat a white handkerchief. This, he gave her. "Handkerchief, Squall? Since when?" 

He just shrugged, "Rinoa made me carry them." 

"Oh, good." There was sarcasm in her voice but Squall blamed it on the cold. After blowing her nose, she checked out the mess she made. "Uugh…I don't think you want it back this way." 

"Keep it," he shrugged again. "Get some rest. If it gets worse, see to Dr. Kadowaki." 

"Roger that," she sighed deeply and he left her to complete whatever she was doing. 

Walking down the hallway, Squall wondered why he did not ask where she went last night. How she caught a nasty flue and as a matter of fact, who was the _jerk_ she mentioned? He shrugged off the thoughts when he met Zell and Irvine at the cafeteria. "Guess it's none of my business." 


	7. Chapter 7

It had been one week straight Quistis did not speak to Seifer. It was like the old times again. So why does our big guy felt uneasy throughout the week. It was nothing much for the first two days. There was this silent irritation on the third day and then it got much annoying later. By weekend, Seifer was getting a bit cranky. The more he tried to avoid her, the more he saw her around. 

She was always with Xu or Headmaster Cid. Whenever she walked by, Trepies would turned their heads towards her like puppies wagging their short tails. Boy, they must be desperate for her attention. Some of them were only sixteen. 

_Sixteen! _Seifer felt like slaughtering something. Yet what was stopping him? SeeD. As much as he hated it, the title SeeD had somehow became a wall which held back his wildness. Whenever he got angry, there would be a great martyr in the training center. It was either that or he would isolate himself somewhere. The latter was much preferred lately. 

On the second week, Selphie appeared before the exasperated Seifer at his dorm. It came with a soft knock on the door. He felt sick to see the short girl in yellow dress grinning goofily up at him. He felt even sicker at the fact that he had hoped it was Quistis. In fact, he felt so disgusted with himself that he felt like throwing up. _Why the hell is that bossy face all over your head!?_

"Gosh! Look at you! You looked so handsome lately!" She jumped up and down. It was obviously a lie. He was handsome, no joke but not lately. He wasn't getting enough sleep and frequent trip to the training center wore him out. 

"Cut the crap. What is it?" 

"Nothing, I didn't get the chance to congratulate you properly. Besides," she leant closer to review a sly smile. "You weren't at the ball, Seifer." 

"Right," he leant forward too. "So?" 

"I know where you went!" She battled her eyelashes. "And with whom." 

The annoyance was beyond comprehension. "You super natural busybody! Don't even think about it!"   
As he withdrew into his room to slam the door shut, Selphie practically pried the door open with her bare hands. "Come on, Seifer! I know you busted and Quistis isn't talking to you anymore, you sulky-busted-ego-maniac!" 

"So what!?" He raised his voice. Some heads next door began to pop out at the noise. To unnecessary gossip, he quickly grabbed her by the collar and threw her across the room and slammed the door shut. 

"Hee!" She was not affected by his temper at all. In fact, his room attracted her attention more. "I never knew you could keep a neat room? Did Quistis inspire you?" 

"Don't," he raised a finger. "Ever mention that name." 

At this, she sat up straight, "I can help you to mend this. You only have one chance! The question is, you want it or not?" 

"One chance for what? Want what?" He shook his head furiously. "I don't need a Gossip Queen to help me spread some bullshit." 

"That's so mean! That's not true!" She grabbed the table lamp and aimed at his head before throwing it. "I mean, do you like Quistis or not?" 

He thought that would be an easy question. He opened his mouth but no words came out. Somehow the word 'no' was harder to say than he thought. "Mmfmn…" 

"What? I can't hear you," Selphie edged closer to the tall blonde. 

"I said I don't know," he threw a fist at the wall before picking her up by the collar again and threw her out. "Just get your nose out of this, Selphie." 

Behind the locked door, he could hear her faint voice saying, "You've got one chance to speak to her, Seifer. Tomorrow, you will be sent w\away for a mission." 


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey, it has been ages since my last entry. Lol...something happened in the middle that I've lost track to write. Hmmm...I almost forget my story already. Nevertheless...let me give it a try. Do comment ya. Enjoy_

* * *

_Being sent away for mission._ That was part and parcel about being a SeeD. That night Seifer lay awake in his quiet room. It all happened too fast. First they battled each other to death, swore to destroy each other till the last piece and exchanged vicious remarks. _Next, holding hands like two idiotic love birds?_ Seifer shook his head in disgust. It was simply to sudden a change. _Am I that desperate?_ After staring at the darkness for some time, his phone beeped. It was a message he dreaded.

Selphie: Hey, it's Selphie here! Quistis is at the dork. Hurry!

Seifer jumped out from his bed and his heart raced out of annoyance and also anticipation. _How the hell you get this number? _A few seconds later, another message popped up and the blonde block raced out the front door.

Selphie: Let's just say there's this small, really small and tiny Seifer Fan Club developing. Mind you, it's nothing compared to Squall's and Quistis'. Even Ivan and Zell have bigger. Now hurry ;p. Good luck!

* * *

The wind was blowing gently on her face. Her brown hair danced before her tired eyes but she gave up tugging them behind her ears already. The sky was an awesome sight that night. It seemed so low she could touch it with her bare hand yet too far for her to reach for the million starts above. Down East, the sky seemed to flicker in gold and red. It was going to rain.

Quistis rested her arms on the cold ledge and stared ahead, putting her own mind at ease. It had been the usual busy weekdays. There was this request for SeeDs up North to savour a monster infested mine. The assigned SeeDs were requested to aid in reconstruction of the mine too. Guess who was one of them? Seifer Almasy. Quistis sighed as she pondered about the tall bloke.

She had avoided him a good whole week. She thought it would be better to just let things be the way they used to be. So why did she agreed to meet him at the dock? _And why the heck does a lady has to wait for a man? Where the hell is he?_ Quistis frowned and continued looking up the sky.

* * *

Seifer watched the sophisticated woman from a distance. He felt weird that it was the same woman he fought wholeheartedly previously but tonight, he was looking at her differently – a very capable and attractive lady, no longer an enemy. Just then, the wind picked up and whipped strands of her brown hair around her face. His heart raced once more. He turned around to return to his room but was caught by Quistis who cleared her throat so deliberately that he could not miss it. He whirled around to find her with her hands on her hips. "Thanks for being late, Seifer."

_Too late_, he agreed literally. Seifer walked slowly towards the dock. The night was windy indeed. He looked up the same sky she did and smiled in satisfaction. She sensed that he had no intention to apologise not explain himself thus rolled her eyes boringly. Her heart turned full anyway. It reminded her of the time she went to the training centre with Squall after the ball. It's amazing how after all these years it still hurt. It was like her pride was stripped off her. How ironic that it was Seifer who stood beside her now.

"It was a good start," he spoke without looking at her. "I just don't like the way it is now."

Quistis grunted, "If you'll just tame that wild tongue of yours a little."

"If you'll just control that wild temper of yours, woman-"

"Don't provoke me, Seifer."

He went silence for awhile, not wanting to say the wrong thing again. "No such intention, ma'am."

There was a long silence thereafter. Only the wind filled the gap in between. He finally glanced sideway at her, "So?"

"What?"

"You hated me that much that you've decided to send me away, huh?"

"Puh-lease," suddenly Quistis found Selphie's sarcasm to be useful. "The panel decided it. I wasn't even there but it was good for you. You'll learn to be more mature in thinking, responsible and sensible. As your first official mission, try not to break ru-"

"Woman!" He grabbed both her arms and shook her a little. "Can you for once stop raving like a bossy tyrant? I'm trying to have a normal conversation here. Cooperate a little will ya?"

Quistis narrowed her eyes before pushing him aside. The touch was warm, not hostile but it also frightened her. Something inside her still refused to trust him. "That's the way I am."

"You'll never find a man that way."

"Excuse me," the pitch of her voice increased sharply. "Since when does that concerns you? I can get one whenever I want!"

"Yeah, one of those Trepies?" He smirked, "There are some problems though, missy. None of them are up to your standards, not smart enough, not tactful enough, not crazy enough in battle, not spongy enough to absorb your endless nags and not perfect enough to walk beside you. The only candidate seemed to be Squall, somebody you could look up to, somebody who can makes decision and takes charge. Unfortunately-"

"Unfortunately what?" She snapped. Her temper felt hot and she felt both insulted and humiliated. "Unfortunately he is taken by Rinoa? A girl who seemed to be the perfect person to walk beside you? A girl who used to admire your senseless guts? A girl who is weak and needed you protection and give you endless attention?"

"Don't drag Rinoa in."

"Don't bring Squall's name in either."

Once again both of them stood facing each other in hostile. They had their own thoughts at the mention of the famous couple's names. It was Quistis who spoke first later, "I think I'll call it a day."

As she made her way out of the dock, Seifer's hand slipped passed her and held her arms abruptly. He opened her mouth but didn't know how to shape his thoughts into audible words. "I meant something else…"

"What's that?" Quistis narrowed her eyes again then laughed heartily. "You don't mean to suggest to _walk_ beside me, don't you?"

The tall bloke's feather was obviously ruffled. "I'll take that risk."

With that, he drew her into his arms and pressed his warm lips onto hers. It was nothing invasive but a gentle touch so comfortable that she remembered it for a long, long time..


	9. Chapter 9

_Did I kiss him? No, I think he kissed me. Wait, I let him kissed me. No, that doesn't sound right either. Why the heck was there any kissing at the first place!? _

"Quistis?"

"Huh?" she finally snapped out of her thoughts. It had been two days since Seifer was gone. It had also been two days Quistis tried to analyse what had happened that night. "Sorry?"

"The candidates, Instructor Trepe." Headmaster Cid spoke softly. The good old' man still sits in once in awhile for meetings as requested by Squall. Demanded by Squall, actually. "Do you think the first year candidates can handle Tomb of The Unknown King?"

"Of course they can!" Zell jumped up from his seat and started flies-swapping. "They are a bunch of ass-kicking kids!"

"Yeah, sure. I'll chaperone them," Quistis replied simply and continued to dwell in her own thoughts. As she looked out the glass window, she realized that Squall was looking at her quietly from the reflection. She turned around and gave him a guilty look. Squall turned away sharply and rejoined the group discussion.

2nd floor. _Ting!_ Selphie and Headmaster Cid got off the escalator.

1st floor. _Ting!_ Zell skipped out and ran after Irvine.

Any moment now will be ground floor where Quistis and Squall would get off. Supposed to get off. Any moment now…and…_dek! _Squall pressed the emergency _stop_ button and the whole lift came to an abrupt halt.

"What was that for?" Quistis straightened her uniform.

"You," Squall lean against one corner of the lift and crossed his arms. "That was for you."

It was kind of difficult to imagine the strict instructor in guilty face because she never, I repeat, never felt guilty except this one time. She stood there for awhile, shifting uncomfortably with Squall staring at her straight in the eyes. Finally she lifted her hands to the _stop_ button. Squall reached out in time to slap her hands away.

"Ouch!" It wasn't painful but she was irritated. "You want to tell me what that is for?"

"You want to tell me what's with the absent minded lost imp doing in Quistis' body?"

"No," she scowled. "I mean, no! I'm not absent minded. I'm just…"

"Tired?" Squall tried. "Look, if you are you can tell me. There is nothing wrong by taking a few days off. I understand with all those workloads, anyone could-"

"I am not tired," Quistis took the opposite corner of the lift. "You really want to know?"

"I'm listening."

She paused for awhile and goggled at the lad. "Okay, if I tell you…you have to promise to respond as a friend. Not an ex-battle partner, not a superior nor Balamb Garden Headmaster or Squall. I need you to be…to be neutral. Can you do that?"

Squall squirmed then frowned, didn't really catch her point. "Okay."

Taking a deep breathe, Quistis looked up at the anxious lad. "I kissed Seifer. Wait, he kissed me. I mean…I don't know. It just happened and I don't know how it happened or why it happened. It has been bothering me."

Squall blinked, obviously trying to hide his astonishment. His lips tight as a thin line. Quistis swore she saw his face flushed. He turned around, slammed the _stop_ button and the lift sprang into life again. Back at ground floor, he halted. "Speak to him, ask him why it happened and what _it_ means. That is a neural-no-name-friend's respond. Also, we're still battle partners if situation requires and, I am not your superior." With that, he left. Quistis was speechless as the lift door shut behind him.

_There goes my professionalism and my career…_


	10. Chapter 10

_After abandoning this story for a year, I must confess I have forgotten the original ending. Haha…but I think I should give this story a proper end. I kind of had forgotten a lot of things including names and spellings. Please have mercy! So ehem…here goes._

Selphie watched her friends from the second floor. Quistis prowled the hallway as though nothing ever happened the past few days. Squall looked a bit trouble. Perhaps he was worried about Rinoa who joined the Tomb of The Unknown King expedition. He bumped into Quistis and both looked exceptionally awkward before separating to two opposite directions. Zell had come back from the expedition earlier to report to Squall. He seemed happy with the progress and ready to return to the tomb with more students. Irvine was just being Irvine, lazing around and trying to charm girls.

_Sigh…who should I approach?_

Quistis went over to Dr. Kadowaki to visit some first year students who got hurt from the training ground.

"They are fine. Some tough lads," Dr. Kadowaki chuckled. "So…how are you and Seifer doing?"

Quistis choked on her tea. "What? Nothing!"

Dr. Kadowaki chuckled again. She patted Quistis shoulder. "It's about time, Quistis. Enjoy your youth and do what a youth supposed to do."

Young Trepe gulped down her tea and excused herself immediately. She stormed into the hall with panic. "How did rumors got around? Selphie! Oh god, I got to stop her before the whole garden gets funny ideas!"

She quickened her pace into the escalator and bumped into Squall who appeared to be in hurry as well. Again, the awkward moment set in. She did not know when this awkwardness began but that was least her problem now. She got into the lift and stood as far away from Squall as possible. _Did he know?_

The escalator scarcely budged and Squall slot in his ID card to divert to basement instead. It hit a stop and the door opened but none of them made a move to go out. Squall looked away from Quistis disapprovingly and folded his arm.

"What now?" She felt a tinge of annoyance.

"Seifer!" He blurted out. "Of all people, Seifer?"

Quistis opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. There was so much she wanted to say that she didn't know which should come first. She crossed her arm too. "Look, I don't know what else you heard but nothing new happened between Seifer and I. It was just a kiss. I've already told you that."

Squall still looked dissatisfied. He did not answer, only shook his head disapprovingly. "You are a respectable teacher of the garden and you- "

"What's the matter now? Are you the only one who can have a _love_ life in garden?" Quistis interrupted with rage. "What's wrong with Seifer anyway? As far as I remember, you both were equally difficult student for me! I mean, why do you care anyway?"

It was a short conversation but filled with a mix of various emotions. The past was not something either of them would like to talk about. Squall knew he was cold and mean to certain extend towards Quistis back then. The fact that Quistis had a crush on him and supported him throughout the battle with Ultimaecia, he could not be grateful enough. Could all these made him feel guilty for _rejecting_ her? Did anything like that actually happen in the midst of the battle journey? Then Rinoa came in and he had forsaken almost everything. Still, Quistis supported him through along with the others.

_Yes, it must be guilt and nothing more. A am happy now and I just wanted to make sure she will be happy too. It's just that I don't have faith in Seifer to make her happy. _

"So now this is your _love_ life? I don't know how to explain this," Squall revert his tone of speaking. "It's all going to sound very wrong but I don't want to see you get hurt. Seifer…you know I never have good feeling about him."

"It's not always about you, Squall."

"Yeah, I guess so." He removed his ID and the escalator hummed back to life. "I'm sorry. I should have known that you always have better judgment."

One thing he did not mention was the fact that he was afraid of losing her. He changed after being with Rinoa. _Could Quistis changed too if she were to be with Seifer?_ She has always been someone he could fall back to if anything goes wrong. What happens if she isn't there any longer to watch his back? _I'm so selfish…I'm sorry Quistis. I really am._

They departed after the incident and Quistis never see him again the rest of the day. She found Selphie who pleaded innocence. Apparently, some students saw them that night and spread the news around. Quistis sighed in despair. _The best thing to do now is to do nothing. Explaining to gossiping teens will only make things worse._


	11. Chapter 11

Two week passed and the news that Seifer and his troop are coming back to the garden was in the air. Everyone was goggling at Quistis to see her reaction but she did not jump from her shoes. Quistis Trepe reminded herself to be cool and maintained her professionalism till night came. She curled up in her cozy bed and secretly reminiscence the kiss. She wondered if she could still keep her cool when he is really back.

_What if Seifer pretends nothing happened and reverts to his mean self? What if he makes fun of her when he heard about the rumors to save his own skin? Sigh…I should really sleep now. _

Quistis was sitting in for a GF lesson when some students at the back started to make noise. "What is it? Can you girls follow the lecture?"

"Oh, yes. It's nothing," one fair girl answered.

The moment Quistis turned back to her control screen they giggled softly. She was sure she heard one of them said, "Seifer Almasy is back!"

Her throat tightened but she vowed not to lose cool. The lesson ended half an hour later. She could feel that every student eyed at her before exiting the classroom. _Oh, rats!_

"Quistis! Quistis!" Selphie darted into the second floor hallway. She saw a group of students dismissing from the far end classroom. "Quistis in there?"

Some students nodded. "Yay! Quistis! Quistis! Seifer is baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!"

Selphie looked around but the classroom was empty.

Squall was waiting at the entrance to receive the troop. Sharp at eleven hundred, Seifer and six other SeeDs appeared. Two of them had some injury and Seifer had some cuts on his arm and chin.

"Well done, SeeDs." They exchanged solute. "I shall take report from the captain. The rest of you do get some rest. I will meet all of you again for debriefing later this evening. Once again, well done. Jonah Hans and Lisa Goodell, please meet up with Dr. Kadowaki."

They exchanged solute once more then dismissed. Xu took charged of them. That left Squall and Seifer, face to face. He had this smirk on his face as usual. A sign of pride, Squall recognized. "And now, a brief report."

Seifer explain briefly on the mission, places they went, expenditures, things which went wrong, injuries and other side tracks. Squall nodded, impressed with his performance. Maybe Quistis did influence him. "Please write in a report and submit to me first thing in the morning."

"Sure," he shrugged and hurried into the gardens.

"One more thing," Squall said without turning to look at him. Seifer stopped but was irritated to be retained. "There are rumors…"

"About what?" He snorted.

Squall brushed past him, "You and I grew up with Quistis. We both knew her personalities and her demands."

"Her perfectionisms and no-nonsense attitude." Seifer contributed.

Squall nodded, "she can be intimidating at times but she is supportive and capable of…caring."

"Spill it, Squall. What do you want to say?" The taller lad said.

Squall sighed, "If you are serious about Quistis. Take good care of her. I've kicked your ass once and I can kick it again if you hurt her."

Seifer was amused at that remark but turned into a laugh. He elbowed Squall playfully and ran into the garden. Squall was caught off guard, he watched his childhood enemy disappeared into the garden. As much as he hated to admit it but he was glad to have Seifer on his side again rather than as his enemy. It was like a burden had been lifted off after so many years.

Quistis leaned against the railing at the secret meeting place. She wanted to avoid people for awhile. Being in her own room will only end with Selphie intruding her privacy. She planned to _hide_ there till later in the afternoon where everyone would be back in the classroom again.

"There you are."

Quistis felt the hair on her back stood. She knew exactly who that voice belonged to. She glanced past her shoulder and watched as the blonde lad approached her. His coat smelt burn and he had cuts on his arm and chin.

"Why didn't you see Dr. Kadowaki for your cuts? You should really rest after the long journey. Can't you at least bathe and change into something not so torn before walking around the garden?"

Seifer crossed his arm and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Woman, you're really good at ranting."

Quistis looked crossed. "Whatever."

To her surprise, he handed out a pendant made of ruby carved into a letter Q. "I had it done when we arrived in Trabern two days ago." She just looked at the beautifully carved gem, speechless and not making a move to ouch it. Seifer sighed then removed his own chain. He slotted the pendant in and put it over her head. Quistis felt the warm chain on her neck. _Oh, forget about the cool!_ She smiled but looked away.

She felt happy. At least she knew Seifer had been having her in mind. "Geez…lady, you're welcome. Can I at least get a hug?"

Quistis narrowed her eyes then reached out to hug him. Seifer hugged back happily.

"Welcome back, Seifer."

Later the evening Seifer attended the debriefing but he appeared restless. Squall who had heard it all from Selphie who spied on Quistis and Seifer, understood and excused him earlier. Seifer waited for Quistis at the car park at twenty hundred. They went for their first date in Balamb, a dinner for two ^^.

I love Quistis and Seifer!


End file.
